


Maybe one day

by Sydbond



Category: The Brave (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, Jealous Adam, Jealousy, Smut, jealous Jaz, no rules on leave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 22:21:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15301287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sydbond/pseuds/Sydbond
Summary: The team is on leave and Adam gets jealous of the attention Jaz receives in California.





	Maybe one day

**Author's Note:**

> So Amanda gave me a lot of ideas for this one (props to her) and I tried to find time to proof read but it never really came so here is some light reading for you (probably riddled with mistakes but at least you have a story :p)

The members of the team tended to separate as soon as their arrived on American soil, but they always found their way back to each other. Jaz always ended up spending most of her holiday with Elijah, sometimes visiting Preach and Top, but mostly just travelling around or bugging McG in Montana. 

Preach welcomed any visitors that might come his way in SoCal and Top made the same for those brave enough to venture in his no-electricity off the map cabin. McG tended to visit his teammates for short periods of time, always returning to his mother who wanted to bask in her son. 

This time was different. Preach had woken up, was on the road to recovery and spent hours everyday in therapy, but something was different about this leave. 

Elijah was dead, for starters, and that left Jaz with no place to go, no partner in crime to spend her leave with. The new guy was growing on her, but he’d never be Elijah and they would never again spend their entire summer hopping from place to place with nothing but their duffle bags and pillows stacked in the bed of his pick-up truck. 

Amir wasn’t the mud on tires kind of guy anyways. 

Top usually kept to himself, always happy to open his door for people, but rarely venturing far from his woods. He’d always flown to San Diego for the mid-leave reunion at Preach’s, but that was usually as far as his explorations would go. 

McG decided to stick with Jaz on this leave. Even though she put up a good front about it, he knew not having her best friend with her would be hard this summer. Knowing Preach was on recovery would also be hard. 

The latest reason was probably why the team decided to spend a lot more than the usual week in California. 

They found a rental house, not so far from Preach’s and the whole team piled in it. It was near enough to be a five minutes walk away from the Carter household, and far enough to give them privacy. 

Amir packed the whole rental with groceries and started cooking. Top manned the barbecue every night, grumbling about the fancy one that was provided. McG tried -and failed- to surf, tugging Jaz in the ocean with him every morning he managed to wake her up. She, on the other hand, was an adept of sunbathing, frequently displaying her half naked body to the whole team. 

Truth be told, she didn’t really care about McG’s whistles and Amir’s furtive glances whenever he thought she wasn’t looking. What she cared about was the way Top’s eyes would fall on her and really _take her in _. She knew there was something between them, often enough found him staring at her, but he’d never been blatant enough in his observations, not like this.__

__She knew that _them _, her and Adam, was an impossibility in itself, but lately, she’d found herself wondering what would happen if they tried. They were champions at pretending their relationship was nothing but a professional one, one embed in deep friendship, but not something that could be described as fraternisation. She used to love playing the game; talks by the fire, teaming up whenever they could, little furtive touches and not so subtle glances to admire his backside -and front side- whenever he trained. But now she’d lost her best friend and almost lost Preach, and she couldn’t bring herself to put up a fight. Not a strong one at least.___ _

____Her dreams had shifted from nightmares to delicious fantasies including her and Adam in various compromising situations, usually wearing next to nothing. So she pulled out swimsuit after swimsuit, laying herself down in front of him by day, hoping that her nights would become a reality._ _ _ _

____She found that her little bubble popped quickly as soon as they entered the bar on a blowing steam night. The moment they got through the threshold, a woman zoomed in for them, her predatory gaze landing on Adam._ _ _ _

____Jaz swallowed and turned away from the scene, mumbling something about going for a drink and leaving the guys alone. She pushed herself against the counter, trying to get the barman’s attention._ _ _ _

____The man in front of her did it first. « I’ll have a Stella and, what do you want, beautiful? » he turned to her and she felt herself growing flustered from the attention._ _ _ _

____Jaz wasn’t exactly celibate, but she always tried not to blow off too much steam when she was with the guys. Sure they’re had been times where she just needed a release, and finding herself a hook up in a bar always did the trick, but she was very careful as to not look like the slut of the team. Luckily for her, they had McG already occupying that spot._ _ _ _

____She quickly flicked her eyes to the entryway, where Adam was still engrossed in a conversation with the model thin brunette, and decided that maybe this guy would be the perfect answer to her problem._ _ _ _

____Jaz was coiled tight with need and frankly very jealous of the brunette, so bar guy could probably share her bed tonight and ease some of the tension._ _ _ _

____« Same, » she said to the bartender before angling her body towards the guy._ _ _ _

____« I’m Bryan, » he told her and Jaz tucked her chin slightly, eyes hooded as she glanced up at him._ _ _ _

____« Jaz, »_ _ _ _

____He wore glasses. She normally wasn’t the glasses type, but a certain day in Iran had completely changed her stance on them. She wondered if he’d keep them in bed. That _would _admittedly be a turn on.___ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______xxxxx_ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______Amir took a sip of his water as McG sunk into the chair besides him. It was unusual for the medic to be alone in a bar, but he had a feeling it was mostly due to the show their sniper and CO were giving them._ _ _ _ _ _

______For two people so well trained, they were very transparent with their feelings, to the point of being painfully obvious. When Amir had first joined the team, he had gotten a warm welcome from everyone but Jaz. He had known better than to push it, because it had become obvious to him that Jaz was _Dalton’s girl _. Whether Jaz or Dalton was aware of that fact, it was her their captain seeked out when in trouble, they always paired together and everybody knew that the place next to Top was Jaz’s. Those were unspoken rules that he’d had to learn through observation, because nobody ever raised the subject of Top and Jaz. They weren’t technically doing anything wrong and it was harder to put a label on something that wasn’t spoken of.___ _ _ _ _ _

________He’d noticed he was threading thin waters during his first week in Turkey. Jaz hadn’t exactly been welcoming and she had ignored him, scoffed at his answers and rolled her eyes every time she disliked something he was doing. Instead of calling her out on it, Top had excused her, telling him he was replacing her dead best friend._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________And just like that, Amir had realized that he had stumbled upon a very delicate situation. She was his subordinate, but she didn’t act like it. It was obvious she was difficult and she snapped quickly, but she was a good person who just cared too much._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Unfortunately, Top only intervened when Jaz went too far, and seemed happy to give her free rein the rest of the time. That meant that no amount of complaining on his part would change things for him, all because his CO had a soft spot for his sniper._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________As months went by, Amir found himself becoming friends with Jaz. She’d been hurt in her past, just like Top and Amir now saw that the maybe that was why their CO was so protective of her, because she was a younger version of him. But that didn’t excuse the caring looks that passed between them, or the way Adam was currently fuming as he looked at the glasses guy who was making a move on Jaz._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________« Trouble in paradise, » muttered Preach, nursing a beer to his chest._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Amir stilled because it was the first time he heard anyone actually mentioning that thing between Top and Jaz._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________« She’s jealous, » huffed McG, « and he’s not making a move in her, so why shouldn’t she have a little fun on the side? »_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________« You do know they aren’t actually allowed to do anything about it, right Joseph? » Preach looked amused, turning to a grinning McG._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________« Doesn’t mean they shouldn’t go without sex. Besides, those two will end up together, it’s inevitable and everybody knows it, » said McG. « What about you Amir? You were the new guy, what did you think of them? »_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________« I thought they were close. Closer than most teammates, » he admitted and McG’s face split into a grin._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________« See? They belong together, » He was looking at Preach’s as he said it and Amir wasn’t sure if it was the alcohol talking or if this was a recurrent discussion between the two._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________« But duty is always going to be bigger, more important to them, »_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________« And it’ll tear them apart-» started McG, but he stopped himself as Top arrived._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Their CO took an empty seat, eyes drifting to Jaz who was laughing at something glasses guy just said._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Next to Amir, McG noticed the exchange and turned to Adam, looking like he was thoroughly enjoying himself. «What’s up with Jaz? »_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Amir sent a warning glance but Preach looked amused and he didn’t have the heart to stir the conversation to safer waters. Preach had a hard time with therapy these days and a little fun might be just what he needed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________« She lost no time at all, » mumbled Top, eyes once again flicking to their sniper before going back to his beer._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________« I taught her well, » winked McG, obviously trying to get a rise out of their CO._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Top averted his eyes, not taking the bait. Amir kicked McG’s foot under the table, but the medic was enjoying himself and he ignored him. As if he’d planned it, Top’s head flew up suddenly. « Since when does she go for guys with glasses? »_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________« Weren’t you wearing glasses when you two pretend married? » Preach asked. His beard had grown since Turkey, but it couldn’t hide the smile on his face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________« It’s not the same thing, » Adam mumbled. They all watched as Jaz brought the man outside and Top downed his drink before going in a corner with brunette he was previously chatting up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________« Someone’s jealous, » singsonged McG and Amir sent him a warning glance._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________« What? If they don’t get pushed, they’ll never end up together, »_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________« You know, I tend to disagree with Joseph, but I think he’s on to something right now, » said Preach._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Not long after, Jaz came back inside, red cheeked and smiling. She stopped dead in her track once she realized the table was missing the most important person. « Where’s Top? » she asked in a way that made Amir really glad he didn’t drink._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Sure they knew how to handle their alcohol, but the mix of it and vacations made them wear their emotions on their sleeves._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Amir glances around, searching for either Top or the woman he was with. « I don’t know, » he told her, apologetic._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Her face fell in a pitiful way. Somehow, it looked like a bulldozer had rolled over Jaz._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________« Jazzy, » McG tugged at her wrist in the same move Amir had seen him do dozens of times. Preach had told him she used to turn to Elijah for everything related to physical affection. She couldn’t actually go to Top for that, so McG had turned into her new Elijah._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________« Let me go, Joe, » Jaz barked, wrenching her wrist from his grasp before stalking out of the bar._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________« Aren’t you going after her? » Amir asked McG._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________« She told me to let her go. Either she’s going to have angry sex, which is admittedly hot, or she’s pissed off at the beach house and you do not want to be there when the storm hits, » McG shrugged._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Even Amir had to admit it was a good plan. He did not fancy finding himself with an alone and angry Jaz. She admittedly was quite terrifying when in one of her moods._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Adam reappeared, his eyes doing a through sweep of the room. Amir watched as their leader stayed silent, his shoulders sagging a little. He threw some bills on the table and cleared his throat. « I’m gonna call it a night, »_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________xxxxxx_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Of course he went for the other woman, Jaz thought bitterly. He always went for the other woman. He might make her laugh and look at her like she hung the moon in the sky, but whenever they had a night off, he ended up alone or with another woman. She could spend hours next to him, laughing and talking with their hands brushing as they both reached for beer bottles and their thighs pressing against the other, but he never pushed it further._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Was it because she wasn’t good enough for him?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________She thought of the desperate way he held on to her when they rescued her in Tehran, of the way he kept holding her hand as she freaked out in the hospital. He’d stayed the whole night next to her bed, waking up everytime she did, thrashing around and tangling the tubes and sheets together._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Somehow, through those missions and years of living so close, she had fallen for him, harder than she’d ever fallen for anyone and it scared the shit out of her. Jaz wanted nothing more than to get him naked, especially when she caught him looking at her like he did on the beach. She wasn’t an idiot and she knew he had been checking her out, had sensed his gaze on her ass many times in the past weeks._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________But it didn’t change the fact that they were teammates and that rules were rules. They couldn’t, under any circumstances engage into any relationship. Not while he was her CO._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________« Jaz? »_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Her head whipped up from the pool she was staring into, finding a flabbergasted Adam next to her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________« I thought you’d gone away with-»_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________She didn’t know the woman’s name, but she was relieved she’d never have to learn it. Because Adam Dalton was there, next to her, preferring to simply leave than to sleep with a random woman._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________« It thought _you _had gone away with glasses guy, » he said, looking as relieved as her.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________« Nah, » she shrugged before tapping the cushion next to her. « Could use the company, though, »_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He didn’t get told twice and strolled towards her, hands buried deep into his pockets. He sunk himself into the cushion and his foot found hers._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________« So you were sulking in your corner, » he started and she raised an eyebrow at him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________« I was not sulking, » Jaz countered, feathers still ruffled from the easy way he’d stopped talking to her when the woman had approached him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________« Course you were. I was too, » he told her, his foot bumping playfully into hers._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Jaz raised her chin. « You were? » Hope bloomed in her chest, stronger and harder than she would have thought possible._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He chuckled. « Sure I was. A guy hitting on you? Drives me mad, »_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________She inhaled deeply. This was the closest they’d ever come to actually admit their feelings for each other. Jaz felt her eyes grow huge, tears prickling them. « Same for me, » she whispered, still looking at him as if in a trance._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Her chest was heaving as Adam’s hand wrapped around hers. He didn’t move further, mostly because they couldn’t really do it, not with all the rules hanging over them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Jaz let out a sigh, letting her head fall on Adam’s shoulder. « I wish we weren’t… »_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________« Yeah, me too, »_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Silence stretched between them. It felt comfortable even though her heart was aching, and she tried to find contentment in being there with him, feelings half-admitted._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________« Maybe one day, » said Adam after a long time, breaking the silence. Jaz raised her head from his shoulder._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________« You really mean it? »_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________« Of course I do, »_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________She leaned over and kissed him. Not in a strong way, nor a lustful one. Just a simple kiss, her lips barely applying any pressure. His fingers tangled into her hair, bringing her closer and her hands splayed on his chest, enjoying the moment before it was gone._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Because she knew it would be done in a second. Adam might be kissing her, but he wouldn’t be for long. She laid her head on his shoulder as soon as they broke off, not wanting to see his eyes as he tried to explain why they couldn’t do this._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Jaz ended up falling asleep to the feeling of Adam rubbing his hand down her back, slowly coaxing her to the land of dreams._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________She woke up later that night as Adam tucked her into bed. Jaz kept her eyes close, pretending to be sleeping as he carefully pulled the covers over her, his hands brushing over her face before he kissed her once more._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________xxxxx_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Jaz spent the whole day after thinking about their situations. She was still high-strung and needy and it was obvious Adam wanted her just as much as she wanted him. So the next night, when they were finally alone, she slipped behind him by the pool._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________She grabbed his hand and turned him around, doing her best to look like she knew what she was doing. Her finger trailed down his chest, an inappropriate gesture that made his muscles clench under her touch. « You know, we’re on leave, so technically if I’m doing that, I’m not breaking any rules, »_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________To her surprise, he smiled at her, a boyish smile that seemed both questioning and naughty. « Is that so? »_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________So he wasn’t against where she was going. But he didn’t know how far she wanted them to go._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________« I’m pretty sure. And doing this isn’t breaking the rules either, » she kept going as her hand gripped his bell buckle, tugging him towards her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________« Mmh, »_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________His hands wrapped themselves around her waist and she stepped into the cradle of his arms_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________« See? You’re getting the hang of it, » Jaz teased._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________« Any other things you can think of that wouldn’t be breaking the rules? »_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________« There’s a few, » she mumbled as her hands moved to his shoulders, pulling him to her. His lips landed on hers, kissing him with all the passion he’d withheld the night before. Jaz moaned into his mouth, tugging him closer, letting his tongue battle against hers as she lost herself in him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________She resurfaced, hands gripping his cheeks, nose skimming his, her breaths fawning over his face. « How about we go to my room? »_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________« Jaz, »_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Jaz’s hand trailed down his shirt, stopping at the place where the waistband of his jeans met the V of his torso. « What’s one night of not breaking the rules? »_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He kissed her again, hard and demanding before pulling at her hand, bringing her up the flight of stairs. She kicked the door shut with her foot and he slammed her into it, making her moan loudly enough for him to smirk against her neck._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________« Jaz, » he breathed out and her fingers pulled at the hem of his shirt._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________« Off, » she ordered and he obeyed with a sly smile. « What? » she asked as she did the same with her shirt, letting it fall over his discarded one._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________« Nothing, » he said before his thumbs teased the underside of her breasts, pulling out a shudder from her. Still, she glanced at him as if expecting him to explain._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________« You being bossy, » Adam explained. « I like it, »_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________His fingers dipped inside her bra, stopping when her breath stuttered. « You like this? » he asked and she nodded furiously as he increased the pressure on her nipples._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________« More, » she whispered, arching her back._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He sunk his teeth into her nipple, making her gasp as her fingers gripped his hair. His hands traveled down to her shorts, popping the button with a flick of the wrist and pushing them down her thighs._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________« God, Adam, » she shuddered, head thrown back as his fingers trailed over the exposed skin. She was slick and wet with need and want, writhing under his touch._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________« Fuck, Jazzy, » he whispered against her nipple as he dragged a thick finger over her slit, spreading the wetness around. « So wet, »_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Her hips buckled under his touch, her mind clinging to the only thing it could right now: Adam. Adam who was systematically undoing her with nothing but his mouth and fingers, making her shiver and moan with his exploratory touches._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He went around her, lightly tapping her lips before dragging his finger over them. « Fuck, keep doing this, » she mumbled as pleasure mounted, a slow and steady wave hitting the shore. It had been a while, and the sight of Adam cupping her with his big hand and rubbing his palm over her nearly sent her on overdrive._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________« Go for my clit, » she whispered when she couldn’t take it anymore. All that teasing had her badly pent up and she dashed her hips into Adam’s hand, begging for him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________« You want my mouth? » he asked, letting go of her nipple._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________« Yeah, » she breathed out, letting her head hit the door as he sunk to his knees, his lips latching to the engorged bundle of nerves. « Harder, »_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Adam gripped her clit between his teeth, brushing his tongue with a hard and fast pressure that sent her spiraling up and up until she hit the ceiling and cried out her release._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________« The sounds you make, » he said against her, the words reverberating through the sensitive skin, sending a shiver down her spine._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________« It’s all you, » panted Jaz as he climbed back up her body. « I’ve thought about this for so long, »_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________« Oh really? »_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________She scraped her nails down his torso, enjoying the way they felt against his defined muscles. « Yeah, » she breathed out, her lips hovering above his ear. « I dreamt about it, made myself coming while thinking about it, »_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Adam grabbed her roughly at that, eliciting a small cry from her as he backed them into the bed. « What did I do, in your head? » he asked, shedding the rest of his clothes before joining her on the mattress. Jaz wrapped her legs around his waist, pressing her hips over his erection, making him lose control for just enough time to roll them over._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Her hair fell around them as she straddled him, obviously happy with her tour de force. She moved her body slowly over Adam’s, her thighs flexing as she rolled her hips over his, eyes half closed in pleasure. « I thought of your hands and how they would feel over my body, inside of it. Then I thought of how other parts of you would feel inside of me, »_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________« What other parts, » Adam coaxed out of her, raising himself on his elbows to push the hair out of her face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________She cast him a salacious look. « You know, your tongue, your cock… buried inside of me, fucking me hard so I could feel you for days to come, »_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Adam grabbed her and spun them around, slamming Jaz into the mattress. « You want me to fuck you hard? »_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________« Yes, I want you pounding inside of me, » said Jaz. « Condom? »_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Adam stretched his arm to the bedside table, fumbling inside the drawer to take out a foil packet. He handed it to her and she tore it apart quickly rolling it down his shaft, eyeing him with particular interest._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________« You have a nice cock, » she told him before giving him a good pull._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________« Christ, Jaz, » Adam swore, his eyes narrowing at her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________« Well it’s true, » Jaz smirked as she continued her ministrations. « So are you going to fuck me or what? »_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He pinned her down on the covers, quickly figuring out that the harder he pushed, the louder she’d get. Adam pushed her legs apart, kneeling in front of her as he grabbed her hips to position himself. Jaz barely resisted pushing forward, desperate to feel him stretching her and he seemed to sense her desperation because he sunk inside of her, making her cry out._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________« Oh God, » Jaz pulled him closer, wrapping her legs around his waist and rocking against him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He took a minute to adjust to their imbricated bodies. Jaz planted her feet firmly on the mattress, tugging him closer, moving slowly so his cock was teasing her clit._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________« You are incredible, you know that? » he murmured into her hair._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________« It came up once or twice, » she teased, but her reply was cut short by Adam slamming himself into her. His hips rammed into hers, slapping loudly into the silence of the room, making Jaz swear her approval._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Jaz was spinning out of control, nails digging into his shoulders, desperately trying to keep up as Adam savagely fucked her. The more she demanded, the more he gave, and it made Jaz thank the special forces for their very thorough endurance training program._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________« Just like that, » she whispered as her hand slid down her sweat-covered belly, fingers pinching her clit until she broke apart under him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________« That’s it, come for me, Jazzy, » grunted Adam, eyes never leaving hers. He kept chasing his own release, but he stood transfixed by her moans of pleasure, wearing one of those analytic expressions he often got on the field._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________It spurred Jaz on and she let herself completely go, arching her back and greedily taking every ounce of pleasure he could give her. Her walls closed on his cock and it sent Adam to his orgasm._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He buried his face into her neck, groaning her name as he came in long shudders. She stroked his neck, letting him take everything he wanted, too blissfully happy to finally have him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Jaz stayed like that for hours afterwards, holding onto Adam, memorizing every single nook of his body, every reaction she could get from him, because this was the only time they could ever have each other._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Two years later_ _____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Jaz was two weeks into her leave when she heard a car rolling in her driveway. She glanced at it from her upstairs window and let out a sigh, not recognizing the said car. She wasn’t in the mood for visitors. Besides, it was mostly a vacuum seller or one of those people who handed out religious tracts._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Her doorbell rang through the house and Jaz closed her eyes, willing herself to find the energy to smile a little. She’d been on the phone with Adam an hour before and had at first been very excited to see him on the caller ID. Only he’d called to tell her he had finally decided to retire. It was his time, he’d said and Jaz had waited for him to continue with something in the lines of _so now we can be together _. She waited and waited for an indication that he wanted to try something with her, but it never came and Jaz’s pride had taken over as she’d closed the phone, feeling both sad and disappointed.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Their night together, where they’d tumbled into bed after sort of admitting their feelings, had been two years ago and there was still a very real possibility that Adam had changed his mind. Sure they had kissed here and there through the years; when one of them came this close to dying and they couldn’t contain the swarm of emotions. But those handful of kisses had been quick, hushed and hurried because they had to stay hidden. They came from a place of desperation, not one of love._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Jaz climbed down the stairs as the person once again rang her bell, an annoyed look quickly growing on her face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________She opened the door to find herself face to face with Adam Dalton. It wasn’t the Adam she was used to see, dressed in khakis and tight tees. Instead, he stood on her front porch with a nervous stance and a boyish smile, a pressed button up tucked into his jeans. He smiled at her as she awkwardly gasped, offering her the bouquet of white lilies he was carrying._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________« Top- Adam? What are you doing here? » she asked, barely remembering -too late not to gape._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________« Remember when we said maybe one day? »_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and please let me know what you think :)


End file.
